sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away
| length = | label = RSO Records | writer = | producer = Gibb-Galuten-Richardson | prev_title = An Everlasting Love | prev_year = 1978 | next_title = Why | next_year = 1978 }} "(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away" is a song penned by Barry Gibb and Blue Weaver and recorded by the Bee Gees in 1977 on the Saturday Night Fever sessions but was not released until Bee Gees Greatest (1979). It was released as a single by Andy Gibb on his version from his second studio album Shadow Dancing. Andy Gibb's version "(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away" was released as the third single from Andy Gibb's Shadow Dancing album, but only in the United States, in September 1978. The song was also his fifth single to reach the US Top 10; the single reached #9 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and #2 on the Adult Contemporary chart. When Andy Gibb was going to record it, Barry reworked on the song adding the middle eight that was not on the original Bee Gees' version, as Blue Weaver recalls, "When Andy actually went to record it, Barry listened to it original version again and thought, 'Oh, it's not finished', so Barry wrote the whole of the middle-eight. Allmusic's Amy Hanson described this version of "(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away" as a "tender ballad" that suited Andy's voice. It appears on Andy's three greatest-hits albums. Personnel * Andy Gibb – lead vocals * Barry Gibb – backing vocals * Joey Murcia – guitar * Tim Renwick – guitar * George Bitzer – Keyboards, synthesizer * Paul Harris – keyboards * Harold Cowart – bass * Joe Lala – percussion * Ron Ziegler – drums * Whit Sidener – horns * Ken Faulk – horns * Bill Purse – horns * Neil Bonsanti – horns * Stan Webb – horns * Albhy Galuten, Blue Weaver and Barry Gibb – orchestral arrangement Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Bee Gees' version | label = RSO | writer = Barry Gibb, Blue Weaver | producer = Bee Gees, Albhy Galuten, Karl Richardson }} The Bee Gees version of the song, the first version ever recorded by anyone, was recorded in 1977 during the sessions for Saturday Night Fever, but was not released until the compilation Bee Gees Greatest 1979. Barry and Maurice Gibb are the only members of the Bee Gees to appear on the recording. Barry wrote the lyrics while Weaver composed the melody. Weaver said of this song, "That was me playing around again; It wasn't done for [Saturday Night Fever], it was just something that we did". The stereo mix of an early state of the song exists but was unreleased until now. Samantha Sang, who was visiting France where this version was recorded, asked Barry for a song; not long afterwards, Barry sent Sang "Don't Throw it All Away", but Sang never recorded or released it, choosing instead the new song "Emotion". During the Bee Gees' One Night Only tour, they performed the song with Andy's vocal mixed in during the second stanza, chorus, bridge and the coda of the song years after Andy died. Personnel *Barry Gibb – vocals, guitar *Maurice Gibb – bass *Blue Weaver – keyboards, orchestral arrangement *Dennis Bryon – drums *Joe Lala – percussion Other versions * Jennifer Love Hewitt also covered the song on her 1996 self-titled album. * Barbra Streisand recorded her rendition of the song in 2005 off her album Guilty Pleasures, which had Barry Gibb on the album cover with her. On Streisand's version, Barry Gibb is heard singing also the chorus. References Category:1978 singles Category:1977 songs Category:Songs written by Barry Gibb Category:Songs written by Blue Weaver Category:Andy Gibb songs Category:Bee Gees songs Category:Song recordings produced by Barry Gibb Category:Song recordings produced by Robin Gibb Category:Song recordings produced by Maurice Gibb Category:RSO Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Albhy Galuten Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:Pop ballads